


Seashore

by mftrashmouth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Arguing, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier Angst, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Explicit Language, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Hurt Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Richie Tozier, Kinda, Language, M/M, Mild Language, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier, Songfic, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teenage Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mftrashmouth/pseuds/mftrashmouth
Summary: “You're talkin' to me like a bitchDo you ever hear the way that you speak?Don't have to be so mean just 'cause you're weak.”Richie and Eddie planned to move to New York after graduation for college, however things don't always go to plan.Based off of Seashore by the Regrettes
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the song Seashore by the Regrettes + a Reddie Tik Tok I saw using the audio
> 
> Disclaimer: I am Australia and thus am not familiar with the American college/university system/acceptance so I apologise for any inaccuracies
> 
> Warnings for language and angst
> 
> Please leave kudos or a comment for part 2 and enjoy!

_“You're talkin' to me like a bitch_  
_Do you ever hear the way that you speak?_  
_Don't have to be so mean just 'cause you're weak.”_

Eddie and Richie were notorious for their bickering, even well before they got together officially. Ever since they were kids, they were constantly at each other’s throats, sniping and snapping at one another, jabbing and poking each other verbally (and physically). However, it had always been lighthearted, and the tension never lingered more than a few hours, because they weren’t really angry at each other. Not until now that is.

Eddie and Richie were 17, going on 18 and in their senior year of high school. They had been together since they were 15, officially, but their relationship had been beyond platonic for many years prior to that. However despite being total polar opposites in many senses, the number of serious arguments that had could be counted on a single hand. They argued about a lot of things; what movie to watch, who’s turn it was to order pizza, who would win in a fight between an astronaut and a caveman, but they were always resolved within half an hour and the two returned to their normal love-sick selves. 

However, this time was different. Eddie was hanging out at Richie’s place in the afternoon after school. It was early spring, Richie’s bedroom window was left slightly ajar, allowing a cool breeze and the smell of dewy grass to filter in. Eddie sat cross-legged on Richie’s bed, reading one of his comics whilst the latter was busy downstairs, talking to Maggie, his mother, after she called him to do the dishes. Sighing, Eddie moved off of the bed, growing bored with the comic he had definitely read at least 10 times before. He replaced it on Richie’s shelf and began sorting through, looking for something else to entertain himself with when an envelope tumbled out and landed at his feet.

Eddie bent down to grab it and return it, but before he slotted it back into place he caught a glimpse of the logo adorning the front. 

_University of California._

A thump caught in Eddie’s throat and with shaking hands, he flipped it over and saw the seal had already been torn. RIchie and Eddie were supposed to be moving to New York after graduating, both having been already accepted into Columbia. Eddie retrieved the letter enclosed inside, unfolded it and began scanning,

_“Dear Mr. Tozier,_

_Congratulations! It is with great pleasure that we offer you a place - “_

Eddie dropped the letter from his trembling hands, tears forming in his eyes. Richie was going to California? 

Eddie was so confused, they had a plan. After months of discussions, arguments, manipulation, guilt-tripping and the whole nine-yards, Eddie has finally convinced his mother to let him attend college in New York, a 4 hour flight or 8 hour car trip away from Maine. Richie had planned to go to, for the past few months he had constantly talked about how excited he was to move to New York and attend Columbia with Eddie. 

Since when did Richie want to move to California.

As if on cue, Richie’s footsteps echoed up the stairs and he appeared in the doorway, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

“Mom wants to know if you’re staying for din- Eddie what’s wrong?” Richie caught a glimpse of the tears making their way down Eddie’s face and noticed the envelope clutched in his hand.

“Eds-” Richie began, but Eddie interrupted.

“How long have you been hiding this from me?” Richie averted his gaze to the floor, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He wasn’t sure if Eddie was referring to the acceptance letter itself, or his desire to apply at all.

“Eddie I was going to tell you I swear!” Richie argued, taking a step towards Eddie, who took a step back in response.

“How long?” Eddie repeated, his voice cracking.

“I applied in the fall, I received the letter 2 weeks ago.” Eddie’s stomach dropped. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Richie?” His voice cracked, he winced at how desperate and small he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t part of their plan.

“I just wanted to see if I could get in, I never actually planned on going.” Richie answered honestly.

“Why didn’t tell me you were even considering it then? Why would you feel the need to hide it from me if you didn’t plan on going?” Betrayal seeped through Eddie’s body and chilled him to the bone.

“Because, I knew it would hurt you. I know that you want us to go to New York, and I wanted that too, I just…” Richie trailed off upon hearing Eddie scoff.

“Do you really want that Richie?” Eddie raised his eyebrows, not believing the words tumbling out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“What’s that supposed to mean Eddie?” Richie asked incredulously, narrowing his gaze.

“It means do you really want to go to New York with me? Or were you just too scared to tell me that that isn’t what you want?”

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, the tension so sharp you could cut through it with a knife. Richie wrapped his arms around his middle, skimming his fingers along the fabric of his shirt whilst Eddie stared at the ground, gnawing at his lip in a desperate attempt not to cry.

“You’re not going to Columbia, are you?” Eddie looked up, his eyes glassy and bloodshot.

“Eds…” Richie trailed off again, unsure of what to say.

“Jesus Christ Richie, why lie to me?” A sudden outburst of anger exploded from Eddie’s chest, surprising both Richie and himself.

“I’m not lying! When did I ever lie to you Eddie?” Richie shot back, anger bubbling in his chest too.

“You’ve been lying to me this entire time asshole! You knew you had no intention on actually moving to New York, yet you convinced me that you did. We spent months trying to convince my mom, we applied and stayed up all night to study for our SATs to get in, we made plans Rich, and they were all bullshit!” Eddie was yelling now, well aware that Richie’s parents could probably hear them from downstairs, but he was too fired up to care.

“That wasn;t lying Eddie! I had every intention to go to New York with you, because I wanted you to be happy, I wanted us to be happy! But I wanted other options-” RIchie argued back but Eddie interjected.

“So California was the option you chose? You had to choose the other side of the country!”

“Yes, I chose California because that’s what I want Eddie! I knew I didn;t want to go to Columbia, I only applied to make you happy so that we could be together, but I don’t want that!” Richie’s chest was heaving, his knuckles turning white as his hands were balled into fists by his side. His mouth hung agape as the realisation that he had just admitted everything dawned on him.

Eddie looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes were wide, fresh tears springing to the surface and his brow furrowed. He lifted a hand to his mouth, a small sob escaping his trembling lips.

“Eddie,” Richie moved forward but Eddie leapt back, shrinking away.

“You never wanted to go to New York?” Eddie asked, his voice small and frail. Richie’s eyes softened as he took in the hurt evident across the features of his boyfriend’s face.

“Eddie, I did. I wanted to go because I wanted to be with you, but Columbia isn’t where I wanted to go, I’m sorry.”

Eddie was speechless, he didn’t know what to say. He and Richie had a plan, a plan that had been in place since sophomore year when they promised each other they’d leave the shithole that was Derry behind and start again. Eddie and Richie had a plan, and it was all crashing down at his feet.

“But I’ve looked into it other options for you, there’s Stanford which is just as good as Columbia and I know it’s late now but maybe I could defer and we both apply for second semester and-”

“My mom would never let me move to California, Rich.” Eddie interrupted Richie’s rambling, bursting his bubble of hypothetical plans and daydreams.

“You’re almost 18 Eddie, you’re allowed to make your own decisions.” 

“She’s my mother Richie, I’m not going to disobey her like that.”

“Why not? You’ll be an adult. You can’t follow every one of her demands for the rest of your life Eddie!”

“I’m not Richie! She’s my mom, and unlike you I actually don’t want to let people down.”

“What the fuck does that mean Eddie?”

“You lied Richie! You made me believe we had a future together but it was all bullshit!”

“I didn’t lie! I just told you what you needed to hear, because you’re too stubborn to compromise and I just wanted you to be happy.”

“I didn’t ask for you to come to New York with me Richie. That was your decision, I never asked you to make it.”

“Yes you did Eddie! You know New York is your dream and you said you wanted us to be together, I was trying to make you happy!”

“Fuck you! When did I ask you to make decisions for me? I never asked you to sacrifice your happiness for mine.”

“Yeah well, you’re more than willing to sacrifice it for Sonia.”

“Fuck you Richie! You’re talking to me like a bitch. I mean, do you even hear the way that you speak?”

“Really? You don’t have to be so mean, just cause you’re weak.” 

Those words were like a slap to Eddie’s face, and inferring from the look on Richie’s face, he realised as well.

“Eds I didn’t mean-”

“Save it!” Eddie held up his hand, grabbing his jacket and bag from Richie’s bed, slinging them over his shoulder. 

“You know how hard it is for me to stand up to her.”

“I know.”

“Yet, you try and call me weak for wanting to live my dream? That’s really fucked up Rich.” Eddie’s voice cracked as more tears welled in his eyes and he raced out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door without another word, leaving a shell shocked Richie standing stagnant in his bedroom.

He knew that this time, he had really fucked up.


End file.
